choices
by hugefriendsfan00
Summary: Chandler really is growing up.
1. my girls

Chandler loved being with Gracie and Rianna. They were adorable and fun to be with. Gracie was 2 and Rianna was 8 months. They both had Monica's eyes and light brown hair. He took them to the zoo and out to eat. The day ended to quickly though for him. Being with them made him feel like a kid again. He loved every minute of it.

He pulled his Jag into his driveway. Both girls were sleeping so he carried them inside and went to bed. He started dinner. He wanted to ask Monica something but he had been to nervous to do it. Her getting home seemed like an eternity from now. Even though it was only two hours away.

At six she came home. Right on time. "Hey." She kissed his lips. "Something smells good and where are Gracie and Rianna? She looked around for them.

"I decided to make dinner and the girls are at the table waiting." He took her hand and led her in the kitchen.

"It looks great honey thank you."

He had his hand on her leg under the table. "Actually Mon there is something I want to ask you." He had been planning to ask her this for weeks but he hadn't worked up the courage to do so until this evening.

"Sure what is it?" She took a drink of her wine.

"Well we have been together for a while now." She nodded. She was hoping it was something good he wanted to ask and not that he wanted to leave her.

"I want to become your daughter's legal father."


	2. asking Monica

"You what?" She was not expecting him to say that. She knew it would happen at some point but she wasn't expecting it to be so soon. They were engaged and were going to get married in a couple of months.

"Monica I love you and them with all my heart. I want them to be my daughter's also. "

A tear slid down her cheek and he wiped it away with his finger. "I would love that." He smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"We can go to my lawyers office first thing tomorrow morning and start the process" He rubbed her back underneath her shirt.

The girls father Nick hadn't seen Gracie in a year and had never seen Rianna. He left when Monica was pregnant with her. They both called Chandler daddy already.

She smiled at him looking into his blue eyes. "Ok." She got up and kissed the side of his head and put Gracie to bed. When she came back she saw Chandler and Rianna together. She peaked around the corner so they didn't see her.

"Dada." Rianna was giving him kisses the way babies do on his face.

Chandler smiled. "I wish you were mine but I'll settle for adopting you and your sister. You have no idea what I'm saying do you." Rianna just set there playing with the buttons on his shirt.

Monica went behind him and put her hands on his shoulders. "I love you."

"I love you too." He put the baby in the playpen then pulled Monica on his lap and began kissing her.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Before getting up she kissed him one more time. When she opened the door she couldn't believe who she saw.

"Nick.?"


	3. The Bings

"Oh baby Im sorry I left you." He started. He was soaking wet because of the rain.

"No Nick don't do this. I am not your baby anymore. You left us and that's ok. I am happy I'm getting married in a few months. I don't need you and besides Gracie doesn't remember you. Rianna doesn't even know you. Don't you remember you left the day before she was born?"

"Rianna? Wait you had a girl?" They decided not to find out what they were having.

"Yes and it's a shame you missed out. She's a great baby."

"I'll take care of it Mon." Chandler said when he realized Nick wasn't giving up.

He stepped outside and came back finding Monica changing Rianna. He stood behind her and rubbed her shoulders. "Don't worry he won't be coming back anytime soon." He bent down and kissed Rianna on the head.

"What did you do?" She handed Rianna to him.

He laughed. "Nothing I just told him not to come back.

"Thank you." She pecked his lips a couple of times.

After the girls went to bed they laid in bed and talked. "Mon I'm not sure how you feel about this but tomorrow I can adopt the girls and we can get married instead of waiting anymore." His hands were around her as she laid on his chest.

She thought about it for a minute. "Actually that sounds like a good idea." She kissed him.

He smiled. He was shocked she agreed so quickly.

The next day the officially became the Bings.


	4. a few years after

"Chandler honey relax he only moved." She rubbed his hand that was on her knee.

Monica and Chandler just came home with their newborn son James. He was three days old. Chandler was already obsessed with him and went over to him every time he moved or made a sound.

"Daddy Gracie won't play. She said I need to go away and that wasn't nice." Rianna was now three and a spitting image of her mother. She went to Chandler for everything.

"Honey you have to wait Gracie is doing homework." He picked up Rianna and put her on his lap.

"Is she almost done now? Rianna was very impatient like her mother.

"Just wait darling." Monica said.

"I'm done mommy." Gracie gave her homework for her mother for her to check it over. Gracie also looked a lot like her mother with lighter hair though. She was also very attached to her mom. After Monica looked over her homework the girls went off to play in their play room.

James woke up a little fussy because he was hungry. Chandler went over to his crib and got him. "In a year I want another one." He said kissing his son on his head and handing him to Monica so she could feed him.

"Really you do?" She said as she began to nurse the baby.

"Well yeah." He kissed her on the head and rubbed the baby's tiny fingers. "For one your beautiful when your pregnant and number two I love these kids so much. I want more."

She smiled. "We might be able to do that. She kissed him.


	5. poor James

Chandler couldn't sleep so decided to get up early so he can make his family breakfast. He was cooking pancakes when 3 year old Rianna came in rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and holding her teddy bear close to her.

"Good morning princess."

"Hi daddy." She hugged his leg because that was as far as she could reach.

He smiled at her. "Could you go wash your hands for breakfast?"

"Ok." She ran to the bathroom.

He went in Gracie's room. "Baby girl do you want breakfast." She always slept in late.

"Yes. Your coming today right?" She had a ballet recital.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." He kissed her cheek. "Go wash your hands and I'll go get mommy." He left her room and went in the one he shared with his wife. He saw that she was just waking up. " Morning beautiful." He kissed her lips three times.

"Morning." She put her robe on. "What smells so good?

"I cooked."

"Oh you did? I'm impressed." She smiled so he knew she was kidding then left the room.

They sat down and ate.

"You know babe," He looked at her. She was breastfeeding James. "He is a month old today. He then wiped off Gracie and Rianna's faces from breakfast.

"He's already getting so big." She said looking at James. "I just wish it didn't take so long to have him." She was in labor for 32 hours.

"Me to." He kissed the side of her head. After James ate Chandler took him to burp him. "You can get ready first. I got him."

"Ok."

They got ready and went to the recital. As they were leaving Chandler was carrying James and Monica was holding both of the girls hands.

"You did great darling." Monica was so proud of Gracie.

"Thank you mommy."

"Uh Mon?" Chandler looked over at her.

"What's the matter?" She was worried by the look on her husbands face.

"James is really hot." He stopped walking so Monica could feel.

"Your right. We should take him to the doctor. I'll ask Rach to take the girls with her." Ross and Rachel came to see the recital as well.

"Don't worry son we'll take you to the doctor." He rubbed James' cheek then kissed it.


	6. final

"Mr and Mrs. Bing your son is fine." the doctor said.

Chandler squeezed Monica's hand. "Why does he have a fever?" Monica was so worried. "He's only a month old. Both my girls didn't get fevers this young."

"He has a little cold Mrs. Bing. Here is some antibiotics. Take him home and he should be feeling better by tomorrow."

"Thank you doctor." Chandler said.

They went home where the girls were already asleep. "Can James sleep with us tonight?" Chandler wanted to be near their son since he was sick.

"Of course baby." She rubbed his back. The three of them laid in bed. James was in between them.

"I love you Mon." Chandler whispered.

"Love you too." She rubbed his arm and they fell asleep.

Months and months went by and James started looking like Chandler more and more every day. He was now 11 months old and walking when he held on to something.

"Want to tell the girls?" Monica handed James to him. He nodded with a smile and put his arm around her when she sat down.

"Girls please come here"

"Yes daddy?" Rianna and Gracie both asked at once.

"Your mommy is pregnant again." Chandler announced with a smile.

"Yay." both girls cheered. "We want a sister." Gracie said.

"We'll find out soon ok?" She played with Gracie's hair. "Ok mommy. Can me and Rianna go play now?"

"Sure go ahead."

"what do you think about the new baby little man?" Chandler looked down at James.

"Baby." James kissed Monica's stomach like he saw his daddy do time and time again. They had known they were having a baby for 4 months now but waited to tell the girls.

"That's right James. That's where the baby is." He rubbed her stomach. He smiled at her then they shared a short kiss. They were both pleased that there family was growing.


End file.
